e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE"
|title = E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" |image = Egsmilelogo.png |artist = E-girls |caption= Tour logo |start = March 12, 2016 |end = August 11, 2016 |released = January 18, 2017 |format = Blu-ray, DVD |label = rhythm zone |type = Tour |previous = E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" |next = E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ }} E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" is the third concert tour of E-girls. It went from March 12 to August 11, 2016. The final concert, in Saitama Super Arena, was released in DVD and Blu-ray as part of the album E.G. CRAZY, released on January 18, 2017. Setlist Fukui= # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Anniversary!! # CANDY SMILE # E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- # Follow Me # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Holiday - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way - Flower # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni - Flower # Blanket Snow - Dream # Try Everything - Dream Ami # Highschool♡love # Celebration! # One Two Three # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # JUST IN LOVE # Kurukuru # Diamond Only # White Angel # Yakusoku no Basho # Mr.Snowman # I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Himawari # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! #;–ENCORE– # Dance Dance Dance # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ # Love, Dream & Happiness |-|Shizuoka, Tokyo, Osaka= # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Anniversary!! # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Diamond Only # Holiday - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way - Flower # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni - Flower # PEACE SUNSHINE - Dream # Try Everything - Dream Ami # RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ # I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY # THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ # Rock n Roll Widow # Highschool♡love # Chocolat # Suki Desuka? # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella - Dream Ami # Mr.Snowman # Celebration! # One Two Three # JUST IN LOVE # Kurukuru # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Himawari # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! #;–ENCORE– # Dance Dance Dance # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ # Love, Dream & Happiness |-|Saitama 8.10= # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Anniversary!! # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Diamond Only # Pink Champagne # Holiday - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way - Flower # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni - Flower # PEACE SUNSHINE - Dream # Try Everything - Dream Ami # DJ Erie Medley ## RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ ## I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY ## THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ ## Rock n Roll Widow ## Highschool♡love (Afrojack Remix) # Chocolat # Suki Desuka? # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella - Dream Ami # Mr.Snowman # Celebration! # One Two Three # JUST IN LOVE # Kurukuru # E.G. summer RIDER # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Himawari # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! #;–ENCORE– # Dance Dance Dance # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ # Love, Dream & Happiness |-|Saitama 8.11= # DANCE WITH ME NOW! # Anniversary!! # Follow Me # CANDY SMILE # Diamond Only # Holiday - Happiness # Sexy Young Beautiful - Happiness # Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way - Flower # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni - Flower # PEACE SUNSHINE - Dream # Try Everything - Dream Ami # DJ Erie Medley ## RYDEEN ~Dance All Night~ (Oliver Rosa Remix) ## Celebration! (Ravitez Remix) ## E.G. Anthem -WE ARE VENUS- (Apster Remix) ## I SHOULD BE SO LUCKY ## THE NEVER ENDING STORY ~Kimi ni Himitsu wo Oshieyou~ ## Rock n Roll Widow ## Highschool♡love (Afrojack Remix) # Pink Champagne # performance (Shiny girls) # Chocolat # Suki Desuka? # Dress wo Nuida Cinderella - Dream Ami # Mr.Snowman # E-girls Medley ## Celebration! ## One Two Three ## JUST IN LOVE ## Odoru Ponpokorin ## Kurukuru # E.G. summer RIDER # Gomennasai no Kissing You # Jiyuu no Megami ~Yuvuraia~ # Himawari # Ureshii! Tanoshii! Daisuki! #;–ENCORE– # Dance Dance Dance # STRAWBERRY Sadistic # Shukko sa! ~Sail Out For Someone~ # Love, Dream & Happiness Participating Members * Dream ** Shizuka ** Aya ** Ami ** Erie (last concert) * Happiness ** SAYAKA ** Fujii Karen ** Kaede ** MIYUU ** YURINO ** Suda Anna ** Kawamoto Ruri * Flower ** Fujii Shuuka ** Shigetome Manami ** Nakajima Mio ** Washio Reina ** Bando Nozomi ** Sato Harumi * Ishii Anna * Yamaguchi Nonoka * Takebe Yuzuna ;Support Acts * Rabbits * Bunnies * Tour Dates Trivia * This is the second tour concert for members Ishii Anna and Takebe Yuzuna (as a member of E-girls) and groups Rabbits and Bunnies. * Flower's best album THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST was announced on the July 7 concert. * Happiness' second album GIRLZ N' EFFECT,http://mdpr.jp/music/detail/1605135 ShuuKaRen's debuthttp://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1604792 and Happiness and Flower's respective tours were announced on the last day of the tour, on August 11.http://mdpr.jp/music/detail/1605078 * Last tour of Dream's Erie, as she graduated from the group and retired from entertainment industry in December 2016. References External Links * Official Website Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Tours Category:2016 Tours Category:Dream Tours In Category:Dream Ami Tours In Category:Happiness Tours In Category:Flower Tours In